Jeszcze raz
by pasja
Summary: tekst napisany na potrzeby grupowego pojedynku Chrstmas War na forum snarry.


gatunek: angst, H/C  
spoiler: HPiIS  
ostrzeżenia: wulgaryzmy, wzmianki o przemocy  
oświadczenie: postacie wymyśliła JKR i to ona na nich zarabia.  
_A/N tekst został napisany przy okazji pojedynku Christmas War na forum snarry.  
_

**JESZCZE RAZ**

1.  
Koniec moich dni nadszedł później niż się spodziewałem. Byłem pewny, że nie zobaczę śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a. Starzec miał w sobie witalność kilkunastu ludzi. Myślałem, że przeżyje nas wszystkich, a już na pewno samego Voldemorta z jego horkruksami czy bez, a jednak widziałem, jak gaśnie i jak razem z nim kończy się kolejna era tego świata. Poczułem się stary. Później Potter zniszczył Czarnego Pana, tym samym odbierając ostatnią rzecz tłumaczącą moje istnienie. Ciało nie niszczy się tak łatwo jakbyśmy chcieli, ma w sobie siłę, instynkt, wolę i jeśli jakiś idiota nie powyrywa ci wszystkich kończyn albo nie potraktuje kilkunastoma crucio po kolei, to nie przestaje oddychać, domagać się jedzenia czy słońca. Czasem stawało się moim największym wrogiem.

Koniec moich dni nie nadszedł w sposób, jaki przewidziałem. Szybka avada kedavra rzucona w plecy przez sprzymierzeńca lub wroga, powolna śmierć zadawana przez psychopatę rozradowanego moim krzykiem i bólem — owszem, taki scenariusz mogłem sobie wyobrazić. Ale ciemna, ciasna przestrzeń komórki pod schodami — dwa metry kwadratowe, na których mogłem się położyć, lecz już niekoniecznie wstać i się przejść, bo ukośny sufit pozwalał mi się wyprostować tylko przy jednej ze ścian — i szpara w drzwiach, z której przedostawało się ledwie tyle powietrza, żebym się nie udusił? Nie, to nie przyszło mi do głowy.

Śmierć z głodu? Odwodnienia? Przez roztrzaskanie czaszki o ścianę? Próbowałem się wydostać; mam to we krwi, w chwilach zagrożenia myślę tylko o tym, jak przeżyć. Później, gdy napięcie mija, żałuję. Przetrwanie weszło mi w nawyk. Teraz, gdy otacza mnie ciemność i mogę z moją śmiercią porozmawiać dłużej, widzę to doskonale.

Próbowałem wyważyć drzwi, ale zostały magicznie zabezpieczone. Kopiąc w nie, nie uszkodziłem żadnej ze ścian. Szukałem jakiejś szczeliny, miejsca, gdzie głuchy odgłos świadczyłby o słabości podłoża. Zbadałem każdy centymetr podłogi, marząc, by znaleźć mysią dziurę — na próżno. Moja cela była zupełnie pusta, a ja sam nagi. To nie jest jedyna ironiczna sytuacja, która spotkała mnie w życiu.

Ach, moje życie! Materiał na niejedną opowieść. Przełykam śmiech. Opasłe akta w Ministerstwie Magii, z których nic jasno nie można wywnioskować. Szybkie w osądach są tylko dzieci — pamiętam, jak Potter podejrzewał mnie o każdą, najgorszą rzecz, mając tylko cień podejrzeń, garstkę dowodów. Wszystkie moje winy potrafił wyczytać ze strąków tłustych włosów; wróżył z nich jak Sybilla z herbacianych fusów.

Jest mi zimno. W sumie mógłbym umrzeć na zapalenie płuc, jeśli tylko śmierć z odwodnienia nie przyjdzie szybciej. Jestem głodny.

Przez lata szpiegowania nauczyłem się obywać bez jedzenia przez dłuższy czas, więc moje ciało jeszcze nie bije na alarm. Gorzej, że będę musiał umrzeć przesiąknięty zapachem własnej szczyny czy fekaliów. Mimo pracy z eliksirami, nigdy nie lubiłem smrodu.

Po upływie doby, przynajmniej tak wynika z moich obliczeń, pojawiło się wiadro z wodą — zastawiam się, czy po to, żebym mógł z niego pić, czy żeby się do niego wysrać. Przegrywam walkę z ciałem i idę najpierw pić. To tylko przedłuży moje cierpienie.

Próbowałem zebrać w sobie wystarczająco dużo magii, by jakimś bezróżdżkowym czarem rozsadzić drzwi, sufit, cokolwiek, by naruszyć idealnie równą powierzchnię.

Jesteś za słaby, Snape. Nie możesz się równać z najpotężniejszym czarodziejem nowej ery. Że też przychodzi ci się mierzyć i przegrywać właśnie z nimi.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy nie włożyć głowy do wiadra i nie utopić się. Jesteś zbyt słaby, Snape. Teraz, kiedy ugasiłem pragnienie, czuję to jeszcze wyraźniej. Przez szparę w drzwiach przedostaje się światło. Jest zbyt wąska, bym zobaczył więcej niż kawałek podłogi; ledwo wciskam w nią palce. Zastanawiam się, czy je widzi, czy czeka na mój krzyk. Nie wołam go, jeszcze nie, nie nazywam po imieniu. Mimo całej gromadzącej się w zakamarkach ciała rozpaczy, jeszcze nie potrafię. Nie oszalałem na tyle, by zapomnieć, kim jestem albo kim jest on. Pewnie, gdyby poprosił go sam Czarny Pan, złamałby się i zdjął zaklęcie. Choć może nie doceniam jadu, który w sobie nosi, trucizny gromadzonej przez lata. Żal mi go, dlatego nie błagam o litość. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego pogardy. Żal mi siebie. Jeszcze pamiętam jak się nazywam, pamiętam swoje życie.

Koniec moich dni nadszedł późnie niż się spodziewałem. Zaskoczył mnie, choć zapewne będę umierał długo.

Jestem głodny, jest mi zimno. Czuję, jak zazwyczaj papierowa skóra robi się twardsza i grubsza. Przez szparę w drzwiach przedostaje się światło. Nie będę krzyczał. Nic nie powiem. Kopię stopą w ścianę i przełykam łzy. Minęło już chyba więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Ktoś policzył mi moje ostatnie dni. To znów nie zależy ode mnie.

2.

Myślałem, że wojna się skończyła. Czarny Pan poległ kilka dobrych lat temu, śmierciożerców pojmano i zamknięto w Azkabanie. Czarodziejski świat odetchnął z ulgą, powrócił do codzienności: do swoich pubów, sklepów, festiwali, szkół i świąt. Żałoba po zmarłych trwała trzy miesiące. Widocznie wojna nie skończyła się dla wszystkich. Nie poległ jeszcze ostatni… wróg.

Znam hasło, by otworzyć te drzwi. Brzmi: Potter, nic nie wiesz. To nie tak. Zawsze byłem po twojej stronie. Najpierw skrzypnęłoby skrzydło, potem do środka wsunęłaby się czarna końcówka różdżki. "Wytłumacz!" — warknąłby.

Jednak, jeśli o niego chodzi, zasłużyłem na każdą minutę spędzoną w tej cholernej trumnie. Gdyby chcieli mnie skazać za winy przeciwko czarodziejskiemu światu — przekląłbym każdego. Ale na karę z rąk Harry'ego Pottera zasłużyłem i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek mi ją zabrał. Kara świadczy o winie, wina o działaniu. Obie dopełniają się i pozwalają krążyć mojej krwi.

Już niedługo, Snape.

Cóż, spodziewałem się, że skończy się szybciej.

Potter pewnie nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówię. Dla nich wszystko jest prostsze — tak, nie, dwie strony barykady. Nieważne — dobra czy zła. Raczej nasza i wasza. Mój przyjaciel i mój wróg, dwa ziemskie bieguny. Dychotomia postrzegania.

Ciekawe czy siedzi tam, za drzwiami, czy po prostu zostawił mnie na śmierć.

Jeśli zostawił, to pewnie gryzie go teraz sumienie. Siedzi w pubie i kończy kolejne piwo albo dyma jakąś prostytutkę, którą zaraz przeprosi za to, co zrobił i zapłaci podwójnie. Zastanawia się, czy nie wrócić, przeklina mnie, przypomina sobie te wszystkie momenty, kiedy życzył mi śmierci. Umysł podsuwa mu coraz to nowe obrazy z chlipiącym i złamanym nauczycielem w roli głównej, który wydrapuje paznokciami w ścianie słowa: _przebacz mi._

Łazi po Londynie w deszczu próbując przekonać się, że zrobił dobrze lub że zrobił to, czego pragnął od tylu lat, do czego miał prawo.

Nie wydrapię nic w ścianie, mam zbyt krótko przycięte paznokcie.

Jestem głodny i jest mi zimno. Gdybym miał odpowiednio długie paznokcie, wydrapałbym właśnie to.

Jakoś mi imponuje tym, że postanowił mnie zabić. Najwyraźniej ma w sobie więcej, niż się można było spodziewać. Jest niebezpieczny w sposób, którego Dumbledore się bał. W końcu widzę człowieka, mężczyznę i dziecko, zamykane na długie godziny w takim pomieszczeniu jak to, wewnątrz którego zamknięto teraz mnie.

Dopiero teraz widzę w nim dziecko, w tym wałęsającym się po deszczu mężczyźnie, który zastanawia się, czy ma prawo zabić człowieka, którego nienawidzi.

Weasley mu nie pomógł; już od jakiegoś czasu ich przyjaźń znacznie osłabła. To, że od końca wojny żyję pod innym nazwiskiem, z pełną baterią eliksiru wielosokowego, nie znaczy, że nie czytam Proroka i nie śledzę poczynań Nowego Zbawiciela. Potter musiał mnie szukać długo i wytrwale i mieć sporo szczęścia; co znów wcale mnie nie dziwi. Tych dwóch karków, którzy mnie zaczepili, musiało mu pomagać. Weasley nie poszedłby na coś takiego. To typ, który splunie ci w twarz, wyśmieje, pogrozi pięścią. Ale zabić? Co by na to powiedział Artur? Albo urocza Molly? Nie wspominając o Granger.

Może jednak siedzi po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Więc Potter szukał pomocy gdzie indziej. Nienawiść musiała wypełniać mu żyły.

Jakoś nie potrafię go sobie wyobrazić w ciemnych alejkach Nokturnu, szukającego ludzi, którzy nienawidzą mnie tak samo jak on lub którzy dla kilku galeonów są w stanie skatować na śmierć.

Co zabawne, ja nigdy go nie nienawidziłem. Kiedy zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy, czułem wściekłość i zazdrość, słyszałem jak skandują jego imię i przeszłość stawała mi przed oczami. James. James. James. Black miał rację, mają dużo wspólnego. Dużo i nic.

Chuj z tym, że byłem dorosłym mężczyzną.

— Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz rozsądniejszy, Severusie.

Nie byłem rozsądniejszy. Byłem wściekły i rozżalony, bo przysięgałem chronić życia, które drwiło z mojej historii, sprawiając, że czułem się jeszcze bardziej paskudny, upokorzony. Złapany w pułapkę po stokroć, cokolwiek bym nie zrobił. Jak teraz.

Jedenastoletni Harry Potter miał samych wielbicieli. Nie ubyło mu, jeśli ja nie klęknąłem u jego stóp.

Teraz, dopiero teraz, kiedy chce mnie zabić, widzę to dziecko, czuję je. I zaczynam rozumieć, że je kocham. W końcu Harry Potter dorósł do tego, bym mógł zacząć go kochać. Bóg mi świadkiem, lepiej będzie, jeżeli sumienie nie dojdzie do głosu i Potter pozwali mi tu sczeznąć.

Może powinienem wydrapać w ścianie napis: _Nie obwiniaj się, Harry_.

3.

Jest cieplej. W wiadrze stoi świeża woda, a z rogu zniknęła plama uryny. W powietrzu nie unosi się stęchlizna ani zapach potu. Nadal jest raczej ciemno prócz jasnego paska przy krawędzi drzwi.

Obudziłem się z bólem gardła i głowy, dygocąc na całym ciele.

Czołgam się do wiadra i piję. Zapewne wyglądam jak pies. Jeśli będzie zmieniał wodę i ogrzewał pomieszczenie, mogę tu leżeć długie tygodnie, tracąc zmysły, ale nie życie.

Potter się łamie albo odnajduje w sobie nowe pokłady sadyzmu.

Nie wiem dokładnie, ile minęło czasu; śpiąc tracę rachubę godzin. Myślę, że nie więcej niż trzy doby. Czasem wpadam w stupor — odpływam i tylko czuję, jak przenika mnie chłód. Oswajam się z nim.

Tak głupio dałem się podejść. Lata spędzone na ważeniu eliksirów stępiły moją czujność. Jak to możliwe, że nie wzbudził moich podejrzeń, gdy kolejny raz zjawił się w sklepie? Nie zdradził się niczym, żadnym nerwowym nawykiem. Ciekawe jak długo się przygotowywał? Jest bogaczem, mógł trwonić całe miesiące na poszukiwaniach i planowaniu. Tyle zachodu, panie Potter.

I co, Albusie? Co powiesz teraz o swoim Złotym Chłopcu? Och, na pewno znalazłbyś jakieś wytłumaczenie. Użył zdania ze słowem desperacja, załamanie nerwowe albo doprowadzony do ostateczności. Jak cię znam, potępiłbyś moje zachowanie.

_Niedostatecznie głośno krzyczałeś, Severusie. _

_Trzeba było od razu powiedzieć całą prawdę, mój drogi chłopcze._

_Musisz go zrozumieć, przechodzi trudny okres. _

Całe, kurwa, życie miał trudny okres! Teraz trudny okres dobiegł końca, a Potter nie musi dźwigać na barkach losów całego świata i zaczęło mu lekko odbijać. Ale to nic poważnego, przecież zabicie zdrajcy i śmierciożercy nie może być rozumiane jako prawdziwe przestępstwo. Morderstwo w afekcie — zrozumcie naszego bohatera! Mając w pamięci jego zasługi, myślę, że możemy na to przymknąć oko, drodzy koledzy, członkowie i członkinie Wizengamotu.

Potter. Czuję się, jakby mnie ktoś przeklął tym nazwiskiem.

Potter, który wiąże mi ręce z tyłu.  
Potter, który wabi mnie do ciemnego tunelu.  
Potter, który zamyka mnie w toalecie dla dziewczyn i krzyczy na cały korytarz: _Snape ciota, Snape pedał._  
Potter, który mnie unieruchamia, bezceremonialnie wrzuca do bagażnika samochodu.  
Potter, który wraz z Blackiem przyciska mnie do zimnej ściany; jego łokieć gniecie mi grdykę, nie mogę złapać tchu. _Odpierdol się od niej, gnoju._  
Potter, który wrzuca mnie do jeziora, w listopadzie.  
Potter, który wrzuca mnie do małej, ciemnej i zimnej komórki.  
Potter, który śmiejąc się na cały głos, krzyczy: _Zapamiętasz to do końca swoich dni, Snape!_  
Potter, który syczy z nienawiścią; ogłuszony, ledwo mogę go zrozumieć: _Zapamiętasz to do końca swoich dni, Snape._

Mój ojciec zdejmujący z wieszaka skórzany pasek. Czuję, jak krawędź krzesła wbija mi się w brzuch. Jego oddech pachnie kwaśno, kiedy nachyla się i mówi: _Zapamiętasz to do końca swoich dni._

Przestałem wstawać, tylko leżę. Gdybym się podniósł, zataczałbym się jak pijak. Może Dumbledore miał rację, może powinienem zacząć krzyczeć. Przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że jestem słaby i po prostu chcę przeżyć, nic więcej.

Zaraz strawię z głodu swój żołądek.

_Zostaw mnie, szlamo._

_To, że mnie bije, to twoja wina, słyszysz? Jesteś tchórzem i słabeuszem. Nienawidzę cię tak samo jak jego._

_Jesteś tak samo bezużyteczny jak twój ojciec, Potter.  
_

Otrzymałem swoją karę, jeszcze zanim zawiniłem.

4.

We śnie przychodzi do mnie Lily i próbuje przekonać, że muszę go zrozumieć.

― Choćby ze względu na mnie ― szepcze.

― Nie chcę już nic robić ze względu na ciebie, Lily ― wzdycham i budzę się w małej ciemnej komórce, podobnej do tej, w której wychował się jej syn.

Nawet jako wytwór mojej wyobraźni jest uparta.

― Nie możesz mu pozwolić tego zrobić, gdy nie zna całej prawdy.

― Mordercy zazwyczaj nie znają całej prawdy ― warczę, choć wiem, że wzdrygnęłaby się na to.

Potem zjawia się moja matka i mówi:

― Synku, dość już cierpienia.

Mam czelność roześmiać się na to w głos.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi coś się porusza. Nagle przytomnieję, spinam się i nasłuchuję. Robi się ciszej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Już wiem, że tam jest. Może dopiero wrócił. Pewnie chce sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyję.

Przykro mi, Potter, nie trzeba było zmieniać wody.

Chcę się odezwać. Nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego, wiem tylko, że chcę usłyszeć jego głos, a nie umierać w ciemności i ciszy.

Jeszcze nie umierasz, Snape. Jesteś po prostu głodny i brudny, to nie koniec świata.

Chcę się odezwać i odkrywam, że nie mogę wydobyć z siebie dźwięku. Najwyraźniej wstyd jest skuteczniejszy od zaklęcia.

Potter milczy. Napięcie powoli rozpływa się po zesztywniałych mięśniach.

Wracam do koszmarów z Lily, moją matką i Albusem, w których Black wraca zza kurtyny i próbuje mnie pocałować — Black z ponurą twarzą dementora.

Był czas, kiedy mi się podobał. Kiedy nienawidziłem go do tego stopnia, by chcieć zerżnąć. Mocno. Jęczałby z bólu i przyjemności. Uzależnić go od siebie jednym dobrym dymaniem. Rozbić tandem, z którym nie miałem szans na otwartym polu. Ale potem zjawił się Czarny Pan i przestałem myśleć racjonalnie, aż nie zabrał mi Lily. Zabrał też Pottera i Blacka — całą przeszłość i przyszłość jednocześnie.

To ciebie dymają, Snape, nieważne jak bardzo byś się rzucał czy głośno krzyczał. Całe życie próbujesz nie dopuścić do siebie tej prostej prawdy.

Nie powstrzymuję łez, nie umiem. Płakałem, kiedy mnie bił, gdy umarła Lily i po śmierci Albusa. Pierwszej nocy w Hogwarcie. Nie potrafię tego powstrzymać. Mogę tylko rzucać klątwy, wpadać we wściekłość. Ale nie mogę powstrzymać łez. Nic bardziej mnie nie upokarza niż one.

Chciałbym, żeby coś powiedział. Jakaś część mnie wyje z rozpaczy, którą ukoić może tylko jego głos. Odezwij się do mnie, Harry, powiedz coś.

Zza drzwi jednak przedostaje się tylko światło, powietrze i cisza. Wsłuchuję się w nią.

Może jednak go nie ma? Może mnie nie ma? Może to wcale nie jest komórka pod schodami? Może leżę w izolatce w świętym Mungu?

Zamykam oczy i staram się zasnąć, choć nie jestem pewien, czy chcę się budzić. Mijają kolejne godziny, minuty albo dni — bicie mojego serca rozregulowało się; nie wiem, ile razy uderza na minutę, może zwolniło i uderza raz w nocy, raz w dzień. Coraz mniej wyraźnie zauważam różnicę między otwartymi i zamkniętymi oczami.

5.

Po przebudzeniu dłuższą chwilę zabiera mi zrozumienie, gdzie jestem. Podpełzam do drzwi i przyciskam usta do szpary pod nimi, jakbym chciał wyssać z niej rzeczywistość. Woda to za mało. Potrzebuję więcej, potrzebuję ruchu, światła, głosu. Bardziej żałosny już być nie mogę.

Łamię się, prawie się łamię. Chcę go zawołać i prosić, żeby mnie dobił albo tylko żeby do mnie mówił. Szukam w pamięci tych momentów, kiedy słyszałem jego głos i staram się oszukać umysł, ale w głowie dudni mi tylko „Ty tchórzu!".

Jestem głodny, nic więcej, po prostu jestem głodny. Przestaję myśleć trzeźwo. Oddycham powietrzem spod drzwi, próbując wyczuć zapach Harry'ego, połknąć go jak kęs chleba.

Jestem na skraju.

Wpycham na siłę palce w szczelinę między podłogą a drzwiami, nie zważając, że drewno ściera z nich naskórek i zapewne pojawiają się na nich krwawe nitki widoczne tylko dla tych, co są po drugiej stronie, tam, gdzie jest światło, życie i Harry.

Drzwi rozpadają się.

Światło jest tak silne, że oślepia mnie przez moment.

Ktoś rozbił drzwi.

Nie wiem, co się stało.

Nagle chcę się skulić i wycofać w bezpieczny mrok komórki, ale nie mogę się ruszyć. Mój oddech przyspiesza.

Widzę przed sobą ponury salon, w którym wszystkie meble ktoś przesunął pod ściany. Na środku podłogi jest dywan, dokładnie naprzeciwko wejścia. Coś leży na dywanie, ktoś, w pozycji bliźniaczo podobnej do mojej. W wyciągniętej ręce trzyma różdżkę i szlocha.

Chcę wycofać się w bezpieczny mrok mojej komórki.

Nie słyszę jego szlochu.

― Harry ― mówię, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co to znaczy.

Coś pęka, roztrzaskuje się w drobny mak — szkło albo kryształ — i powietrze wypełnia dźwięk płynnej rozpaczy, która nie jest moja, nie jest moja.

Jest tak samo nagi jak ja. W odległości dwóch kroków stoi zielone wiadro z wodą. Jest wychudły, ma podkrążone, czerwone oczy.

― Nie mogę ― powtarza w kółko. ― Nie mogę.

Nie wiem, jak mi się to udaje, ale podnoszę się. Chcę być teraz blisko niego — jest jak sam środek ziemi, środek lata, środek ciała. Zataczam się i kilka razy muszę przytrzymać się ściany. Wodzi za mną wzrokiem, ale nie przestaje płakać. Strąki przetłuszczonych włosów opadają mu na twarz. Śmierdzi skórą, potem, kurzem. Kładę się obok niego, biorę w ramiona i zamykam, zamykam na klucz w komórce mego ciała, na niewielkiej przestrzeni wyznaczonej długością moich ramion. Dywan jest szorstki, całkiem inny niż linoleum, którym wyłożona była komórka.

Przylega do mnie. Jest wysoki, długi, chudy, przylega do mnie, wplata się we mnie, wtapia. Wypuszcza z ręki różdżkę i obejmuje mnie za szyję. Udusi mnie ― myślę ― udusi mnie, tak będzie łatwiej, bardziej, żywiej. Zabijanie za pomocą czaru to żadne zabijanie, trzeba czuć słabnący puls i powstrzymywać gwałtowne drgawki ciała.

Ale jest tak samo słaby jak ja.

Wtapia się we mnie, skleja się, wciera w moją skórę. Jego szloch łagodnieje i cichnie, ale ramiona nadal drżą. Jest wycieńczony, głodny, najprawdopodobniej nie spał od kilku dni albo spał krótko, męczony koszmarami. Zamknięty na tak małej powierzchni przez tyle dni. Chcę go uspokoić, ale nie starcza mi sił, tylko leżę.

― Powiedz mi ― prosi, a ja jestem w stanie zrobić dla niego wszystko, jak zawsze.

Mówię mu, opowiadam długie historie, których nie miał prawa znać, o obcych ludziach, których już nie spotka. Mówię, tylko oddychając i patrząc mu w oczy — tak jest szybciej i nie trzeba szukać słów, które mogą stanąć między nami.

Leżę na szorstkim dywanie, skrajnie wycieńczony i nagi, z moim oprawcą i wybawicielem, ofiarą i przekleństwem, opowiadając mu o sobie rzeczy, do których nigdy się nie przyznałem nawet sobie. Spowiadam się tylko dlatego, że poprosił, że płacze i leży w bliźniaczo podobnej do mnie pozie. Że wciera we mnie swoją rozpacz i chciał mnie zabić jak człowieka. I ratuje mnie teraz, zawsze ratował, właśnie on.

Robię się młodszy; mam znów dwadzieścia kilka lat, jak on, a potem piętnaście, jedenaście, sześć.

Przewlekam go przez koraliki kolejnych wydarzeń, dawnych i nie, szukając do opowieści innych kluczy niż chronologia. Rozumie to, dokłada własne.

Już za chwilę wrócę do chłodu, do granic i dystansu, do długich jadowitych kolców i rozsądku, do skrzywionych min i warknięć, i zamknięcia. Wrócę, jeśli tylko przeżyję. Postawię kołnierz, zapnę się, zasłonię.

Jeszcze moment. Niech mnie tylko nakarmi i ogrzeje, pozwoli ogrzać siebie.

_W ostatnią sobotę w domu na Privet Drive numer cztery znaleziono dwóch czarodziei w stanie skrajnego wyczerpania ― Harry'ego Pottera i Severusa Snape'a. Severus Snape, tuż przed śmiercią Voldemorta, zniknął z powierzchni ziemi i został uznany za zmarłego. Z pobieżnych oględzin ustalono, że Harry Potter uprowadził dawnego śmierciożercę z jego mieszkania na Camonielle Street w Exeter, gdzie pod fałszywym nazwiskiem i przebraniem prowadził sklep z eliksirami. Najprawdopodobniej Wybawca Czarodziejskiego Świata przetrzymywał Snape'a w komórce pod schodami. Z nieoficjalnych źródeł wiemy, że była to jego dawna sypialnia z czasów młodości. Przyczyny takiego zachowania nie są znane. Nikt ze specjalistów ze Świętego Munga nie chciał złożyć oświadczenia. Czy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył stał się Mężczyzną-Szukającym-Zemsty? Czy była to nieudana próba morderstwa?  
― Zawsze wiedziałam, że z tym chłopakiem jest coś nie tak. Te rewelacje wcale nie są dla mnie zaskoczeniem ― mówi Dolores Umbridge, dawna nauczycielka Pottera.  
― To pomówienia, Harry nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego takiego ― broni przyjaciela Ronald Weasley, niedawno mianowany szef biura aurorów w MM.  
Dokładny rozwój wypadków nie jest jednak nam znany. Prawie natychmiast po badaniu jednostka aurorska przejęła Snape'a i przewiozła go do siedziby ministerstwa. Co ciekawe, proces niesławnego mordercy Albusa Dumbledore'a nie odbędzie się. Po pięciu godzinach przesłuchania Snape został wypuszczony.  
― Mamy podstawy twierdzić, że Severus Snape nie jest winny zarzucanych mu czynów ― oświadczył Kingsley Shacklebolt, po czym dodał: ― Dochodzenie w jego sprawie zostaje zamknięte.  
Ani Potter, ani Snape nie chcieli z nami rozmawiać, jednakże jeden z naszych reporterów zastanawia się, czy nie zgłosić napaści słownej, której był ofiarą ze strony obu czarodziei. Więcej o historii życia Harry'ego Pottera i Severusa Snape'a możecie przeczytać na stronie ósmej._

― Potter, jak długo masz zamiar siedzieć pod moimi drzwiami? Jest osiem stopni mrozu, grudzień.

― Tak długo, aż je otworzysz.

**KONIEC**


End file.
